


Practice

by Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Just a quick sketch for the brilliant fic Crest Alone.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanguineInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineInk/gifts).



[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/663548069580767253/699927478382231562/Screen_Shot_2020-04-15_at_8.21.13_pm.png)


End file.
